Through the Void
by Missus Ann
Summary: All Saijo wants to know is why Liu would do such a thing...


For a long while, Liu Yee was craving things he couldn't have. When he noticed Saijo and Ryo looking so happy, he couldn't keep his hands off. However, his methods were that of a lunatic. Saijo can't escape alone, and Ryo intends to help; he wants Saijo back, scarred or not. _I'll make you forget about that bookworm... _

One – Aroma Therapy

I opened my eyes and smiled at Ryo's sleeping face; we had been living together for almost a month now. I was so used to waking up to that gorgeous man next to me, and the way he smelled. He always smelled of Lavender, with the sweetest tinge of pine. It was one smell I could no longer live without. I walked out to the private library and contacted FORT immediately. Natsuki sounded so happy to hear my voice, though that may be because she doesn't know about my relationship with Ryo. Nola took the phone from Natsuki, and I could tell she was smiling. "Saijo, we have some information on a dangerous Silent. We're sending Liu over at around two or three, so be ready." Something that I was expecting to hear, I guess. I walked back to the bedroom to wake up Ryo – he liked getting up early for reasons that I will _never _understand – but just as I was about to wake him, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I must admit that was a nice surprise.

"Good morning, sweetie," I said softly. It was rare that I said his real name our loud, unless we were around Natsuki, or in bed... doing a certain thing. That's not so odd, though. A lot of couple use pet names. It's such a common thing, and we're a different enough pair – we don't need to make ourselves completely stand out. "Are you hungry?" I asked him quietly.

"Not really. Are you still tired? You look exhausted, dear..." I was. But, I told him I was fine; I wanted to spend time with the best person ever before Liu came over. "I suppose you already contacted FORT, then?" He said, but in a questioning tone.

A nod, and then, "Yes, they're sending Liu over at two or three for information on a Silent. Until then, I'm free. Why don't we do something together? We could go out, or hang out and watch the television... or, you could read to me?" I could never understand why, but that one of Ryo's favourite things to do. Maybe because he loved both me, and his books. So much that he wanted to something with both of us at the same time? That sounds like an idea that Ryo would have. And so, we went to the main part of the store, opened it, and then got into a comfortable position. He was sitting on my lap, book in hand, and my arms were around his waist. He started reading aloud, and, as time passed, and positions changed, with new faces and familiar faces walking in and out, we somehow ended up being "the cutest couple" that many people have ever seen. Not much happened after that until 3:02 PM, the time that Liu showed up.

"Saijo, Unami, good to see you. You two look nice together." I chuckled, simply because I could feel the embarrassment welling up inside Ryo and he knew that. We all walked into the back, and Liu started going over the mission details right away. "At Yuza's, and a few other unnamed places, there appears to be a Silent of what seems to be destruction.

"Maybe he doesn't like cheap colour schemes," Ryo commented. I laughed, but Liu didn't seem too happy. "So, you want Saijo to destroy the Silent in the infected ones?" Ryo was, yet again, angry at Liu. He couldn't really yell at Liu, or blame him for it; it's not his fault they put me on this mission. As they say, "Shoot the bird, not the messenger." But, he could still be angry at Liu for not even trying to help me out. Probably something about how I come home all tired. And when it's the really strong Silent, I come home so disorientated, too.

"Affirmative." He left not soon after that, he wasn't too fond of this whole "me with a normal human" thing. I can't help I fell in love, either, though. I'm sorry. Well, not really, but I will say that to make anyone who this displeases at least a tiny bit happier, if anything. I leaned forward, burying my face in my hands as I did so.

"Something wrong, dear?" Nothing was particularly _wrong _per say, more something was off. Though there was the fact that we weren't in bed-- Uh, wait, that's not with this is about. I'm such a pervert when it comes to Ryo... Anyway, I stood up, and sighed yet again while slowly walking to the coat rack. I took my coat off, and put it on my body slowly. Then it came to me. I could ask Ryo to come with. Liu, for some reason, had his guard down. That wasn't usual. I could feel most parts of his mood easily, though he was still trying to hide it.

"Ryo, could you come with me on today's mission?" He looked at me like I was crazy or something. I had my reasons, but I couldn't guarantee that he'd believe me if I told him.

_Though I suppose I should tell him..._

He kept giving me that confused face of his, and it was then that I knew I should tell him. It couldn't be bad to have him come with; maybe he'd even like to see me in action? "There is a reason... Something's wrong with Liu. He had his guard down, and that's something that he rarely to never does. I'm... worried, to say the least."

"What do you think it wrong?" Ryo asked me, and I had an answer, too.

To Be Continued...

So, it's done. It's finally here. The time has come when all of my secrets are spi-- Wait, what? No, that's wrong. I meant it's time for another new Ann story. And a contest. But, since many people won't be reading this... I'll post about that in a different update. However, if you _do _read this, send me a PM for early rules and whatnot, yeah?


End file.
